Meiko Skype
3:49:51 PM George Barnick: the next killzone game looks sweet 3:50:03 PM CM4Sci: k 3:50:10 PM George Barnick: George Barnick has ejected CM4Sci from this conversation 3:50:26 PM George Barnick: if he's not going to be constructive he may as well not be here 3:50:56 PM LFY1547: I agree, and also, his attitude has been... eh, lately 3:52:19 PM NuffSaid1995: >_> 3:52:24 PM NuffSaid1995: he just said k 3:52:39 PM George Barnick: PM George Barnick: if he's not going to be constructive he may as well not be here PM LFY1547: I agree, and also, his attitude has been... eh, lately 3:52:46 PM NuffSaid1995: so? 3:52:53 PM George Barnick: so he doesn't need to be here 3:53:05 PM NuffSaid1995: you just said you liked something and he said k. 3:53:20 PM George Barnick: and he's been saying that to a lot today; it's negative 3:53:28 PM NuffSaid1995: i said I'm glad to be unblocked soon and you say whoop di do 3:53:32 PM George Barnick: mhm 3:53:39 PM NuffSaid1995: It isn't really fair 3:53:54 PM George Barnick: fairness doesn't have anything to do with anything 3:56:28 PM NuffSaid1995: Fairness is just. 3:56:50 PM NuffSaid1995: Especially when someone younger than you has to tell you to shape up. 3:56:59 PM NuffSaid1995: .-. 3:57:17 PM George Barnick: you're saying you're telling me to shape up? 3:57:20 PM George Barnick: wait wait wait 3:57:21 PM NuffSaid1995: Yes. 3:57:24 PM George Barnick: who's the admin 3:57:30 PM George Barnick: and who's the chatmod who got demoted 3:57:42 PM George Barnick: and blocked 3:57:45 PM NuffSaid1995: Obviously you are relying on dull facts 3:57:58 PM NuffSaid1995: Nobody cares 3:58:04 PM George Barnick: Stop acting like CM4S's bitch all the time. 3:58:12 PM NuffSaid1995: I'm not 3:58:20 PM LFY1547: you are 3:58:32 PM George Barnick: You defend him when you never even pay attention to his attitude 3:58:33 PM NuffSaid1995: if anyone is someone's bitch it's LFY to you, Meiko 3:58:43 PM George Barnick: >LFY is a chatmod 3:58:48 PM NuffSaid1995: So? 3:58:54 PM George Barnick: he knows things a bit better 3:58:58 PM George Barnick: He's more self aware 3:59:07 PM George Barnick: He notices that CM4S is acting condescending 3:59:09 PM NuffSaid1995: That is irrelevant bullshit 3:59:19 PM George Barnick: Not really 3:59:39 PM NuffSaid1995: Where was a warning to CM4S? 3:59:51 PM George Barnick: Did he need one? 3:59:54 PM NuffSaid1995: Yes 3:59:58 PM NuffSaid1995: it'd be fair 4:00:04 PM George Barnick: Hes had enough warnings about his attitude for the past 3 years 4:00:08 PM LFY1547: He's been removed from this group multiple times now, he should know not to do that 4:00:54 PM NuffSaid1995: Honestly, you guys are newbies with no respect towards any of us 4:01:11 PM George Barnick: or you fail to realise our role, and never take feedback 4:01:45 PM NuffSaid1995: Do I really think you should be a leader? 4:02:20 PM George Barnick: Obviously the community did, or I wouldn't be here 4:02:25 PM LFY1547: ^ 4:02:47 PM George Barnick: And once again, I must point out something. Your voice in the community is unfortunately minimal, as you never contribute. 4:03:00 PM NuffSaid1995: your authority has no effect on my opinions 4:03:10 PM George Barnick: I didn't say it did 4:03:17 PM George Barnick: You're the one trying to assert yourself. 4:08:13 PM George Barnick: PM NuffSaid1995: Honestly, you guys are newbies with no respect towards any of us In regard to this, I'd like to say that you aren't one to talk. Many members, both admins and non-admins, are tired of being disrespected by users such as you. You feel like you assume you have some seniority rights over others is dispicable, since you ignore everything that other people do for Brickipedia, while you sit around doing nothing but building sigfigs and criticise and disrespect others. 4:09:03 PM The Machine: Whoa, what did I walk into? :| 4:09:16 PM George Barnick: Nuff whining again 4:09:44 PM The Machine: Why did you remove CM4Sci Meiko? 4:10:02 PM George Barnick: His attitude 4:10:43 PM NuffSaid1995: I'd be ashamed if you are to think you can be a "leader" your attitude is worse than a wasp. You stand up for nothing but yourself and dislike us for the fact that we do not enjoy what you do. Yet criticize us for what we like. Leader: a person who rules, guides, or inspires others. You do none of that other than advertising Brickimedia. The only reason you got admin was mainly because you got TLG to support your personal project. Your editing is great but it doesn't matter to me or anyone else. You are being disrespectful to everyone who doesn't give a shit about what you like/did. Your voice is as small as mine, but not as respected. You disgust me. 4:11:17 PM LFY1547: ^ i see so much hypocrisy already just in the first 3 sentences 4:11:32 PM George Barnick: George Barnick has ejected NuffSaid1995 from this conversation